Media consumption devices, such as smart televisions (TVs), can access broadcast digital content and receive data, such as streaming media, from data networks (such as the Internet). Streaming media refers to a service in which media content, such as movies or news, can be provided to an end user over a telephone line, cable, Internet, and so forth upon request. For example, a user can view a movie without having to leave their residence. Also, users can access various types of educational content, such as video lectures, without having to physically attend at a school or educational institution.
As the number of media consumption devices continues to increase, media content generation and delivery from content feeds may similarly increase. Content feeds may be generated at a central location and distributed to a variety of locations. For example, a television channel may be distributed from a content provider to a number of local broadcasters. The content feeds can include advertisements inserted by advertisers or broadcasters to promote a product or provide additional information to a group of viewers.
Advertisers and providers can rely on fixed content feeds (e.g., content that is fixed at the time of broadcasting) to promote products or provide information to all viewers. To target viewers, advertisers or broadcasters can select when the fixed content is advertised based on an audience analysis and ratings provider, such as The Nielsen Company. With an increase in use of media consumption devices (such as smartphones, tablets, and smart televisions) to access streaming media, content or network providers (such as local broadcasters, multi-channel networks, and other content owners/distributors) can distribute contextually-relevant material to viewers that are consuming streaming media.